DESTINY
by Dandelion Monster
Summary: Cinta merupakan anugerah yang tak ternilai harganya dan itu di berikan kepada makhluk yang paling sempurna, manusia. Cinta tidak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata, tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan bahasa apapun. Cinta hanya bisa dibaca dengan bahasa cinta dan juga dengan perasaan.


**DESTINY**

 **BY. DANDELION MONSTER**

Hi here's my first story that I posted,

Here I take oh Sehun and Xi Luhan as the main characters, and other characters will appear as the story progresses Pertama cerita ini emang terinspirasi dari lagu-lagunya Luhan jadi wajar kalo kalian merasa gak asing dengan ceritanya ya, dan selebihnya saya improvisasi. KeduaCerita ini sepenuhnya berasal dari otak saya yang saya kombinasi dengan lagu-lagu luhan yang menurut saya itu keren banget. So fall in love with his songs, and I missed HunHan moments badly. Dan ketiga disini saya menjadikan luhan seorang wanita ya dan Sehun Laki-laki. Happy reading

.

.

.

Author : Dandelion Monster

Title : DESTINY

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and other Cast

Genre : Romance

STORY BEGINS…

Kesan pertama merupakan sesuatu yag penting bagiku. Jika ku ingat waktu kami bertemu sungguh indah tetepi cobaan didepan tidak semudah yang dilihat. Pertengkaran, tangis, rasa saling menyakiti tentunya kami alami sampai akhirnya dialah malaikat tanpa sayap yang diutus tuhan untuk mendampingiku menjalani kerasnya kehidupan. Dia benar dialah cinta pertamaku dan menjadi cinta terakhir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku sampai detik ini.

 **EP 1 PROMISE (Part 1)**

 **Stasiun**

Berjalan-jalan dimusim semi merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan, tetapi musimsemi ini jauh lebih menyenangkan setelah aku melihat seorang gadis yang sama denganku turun di stasiun dangsan. Perlahan aku memperhatikannya dari kejauhan tanpa sadar aku mengikutinya dan ia berjalan menyusuri stadion olahraga jamsil sampai taman ekologi amsadunchi, terlihat begitu banyak hamparan bunga musim semi yang bermekaran seperti bunga pansy dan dandelion karena hanya itulah yang aku tau namanya. Ia sepertinya begitu menikmati musim semi ini aku memang hanya berani memandangnya dari kejauhan. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang jadi aku bahkan ragu untuk berkenalan dengannya. Aku tidak ahli dalam hal ini. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar dari lamunanku sendiri dan ketika aku sadar ia sudah menghilang, aku tidak tau kemana ia pergi dan akupun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut, aku membuka handphone dan melihat foto yang aku ambil diam-diam darinya entah aku pun tak mengerti perasaan apa ini sebenarnya. Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya atau hanya rasa kagum yang kurasakan. Akhirnya akuputuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu kedai bubble tea favoritku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sungai han. Kedainya tidak besar tetapi aku sangat suka disini. Kulihat kursi banyak yang penuh hingga akhirnya aku melihat ada satu meja yang masih kosong dan aku putuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu menghabiskan bubble tea ku dan ketika asik menatap fotonya seseorang mengganggu ku dari lamunan dan aku baru sadr itu dia.

"maaf apa kursi ini kosong?" Tanya gadis tersebut dan karena terkejut aku bahkan tidak bisa menjawab hanya anggukan yang mewakili jawabanku

"boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya kembali dan kali ini aku sadar dari kekagumanku

"ah iya silahkan duduk." Jawabku

"terima kasih. Kedai ini keciil tapi tidak pernah sepi pengunjung ya, maaf aku mengganggu mu dengan duduk disini." Jelasnya

"ti tidak kok,, akupun sendirian, kau tidak menggangguku." Jawabku yang sedikit gugup

"benarkah? Terimakasih. Apa kau juga sedang jalan-jalan di sungai han? Aku baru tau ada laki-laki yang ternyata menyukai hamparan bunga disekeliling sungai han." Ujarnya

"ahh tidak,, aku hanya lewat dan mampir membeli bubble tea saja. Apa kau suka bunga?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri

"sangat, aku menyukai dandelion. Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat dandelion." Jawabnya

"kenapa kau menyukainya? Bukankah dandelion tumbuhan liar?" tanyaku

" kau benar mereka merupakan tanaman liar. Bunga Dandelion adalah bagian dari Taraxacum, sebuah genus besar dalam keluarga Asteraceae. Kau tau asal mereka? Mereka berasal dari Eropa dan Asia, namun sudah menyebar ke segala tempat. Yang disebut sebagai bunga dari tumbuhan ini menjadi semacam jam hayati yang secara teratur melepaskan banyak bijinya. Biji-biji ini sesungguhnya adalah. Bunga dandelion memang bukan bunga yang indah seperti bunga mawar, serta bukan pula bunga yang sangat wangi seperti bunga melati atau sedap malam, dia hanya lah bunga sederhana dengan kuntum bunga ringan berwarna putih sehingga sering kali disebut bunga bertopi putih. Hidup diantara semak belukar di padang rumput, tebing tinggi, pegunungan atau bahkan ditempat-tempat yang sulit dijangkau oleh manusia sehingga dia semakin nampak tak berharga. Namun kau tau? bunga sederhana tersebut memiliki banyak manfaat dan mitologi yang begitu menarik. Pengobatan tiongkok kuno yang pertama kali menggunakan tumbuhan bunga dandelion sebagai obat untuk membersihkan darah dan meningkatkan system kekebalan tubuh, selain itu di daerah timur tengah, bangsa arab telah menggunakan tumbuhan dandelion pada abad 12 sebagai obat untuk pemeliharaan kesehatan hati dan ginjal. Bunga dandelion melambangkan cinta, harapan, kesetiaan dan keceriaan. Kau tau Tidak ada satupun mahluk hidup yang diciptakan tanpa ada manfaatnnya meskipun itu dari mahluk hidup yang kecil, sederhana dan nampak tak berharga seperti Bunga Dandelion. Mereka cantik dimataku." Jelasnya dan aku hanya ternganga mendengar penjelasannya

"oh iya namaku luhan, Xi luhan. Kau?" Ujarnya menyadarkan lamunanku dari penjelasannya

"sehun, oh sehun." Jawabku dan tiba-tiba dering handphonenya membuat kami harus berhenti berbincang sejenak, tidak lama iapun kembali mengambil tasnya.

"maafkan aku sehun ssi aku harus pulang sekarang. Apa besok kau ada acara?" tanyanya

"besok mari bertemu disini lagi, seperti hari ini. Jam 3 aku akan menunggumu besok disini." Ujarnya dan tanpa piker panjang aku langsung mengiyakan ajakannya dan ia pamit pergi dan aku tersenyum bahagia. Begitulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan cinta pertamaku. Aku janji esok aku akan menyiapkan semuanya tidak seperti hari ini, aku benar-benar seorang pecundang hari ini. Dan akupun pergi meninggalkan kedai tersebut. aku berjalan menyusuri sungai han. sebuah ambulans melaju begitu saja, aku perhatikan orang-orang masih berkumpul hingga seseorang memperhatikan secara seksama dan aku merasa anh ditatap seperti itu dan sedikit kata yang aku dengar

"bukankah ini dia?" tanya orang yang menatapku tersebut membuatku bingung hingga seseorang menepuk pundakku dan langsung saja ku toleh

"agashi, bukankah ini anda?"tanyanya sambil menunjukkan fotoku yg diambil dari samping yang menjadi wallpaper handphone tersebut.

"handphonenya baru kami temukan, gadis pemilik handphone ini tadi mengalami kecelakaan." tambahnya yang membuatku tambah terkejut


End file.
